


The Engagement

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle proposes to Dinesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

“Hey, do you wanna marry me?” Gilfoyle asked, as he curled up contentedly. His voice was still breathy from getting fucked.

  
Dinesh looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to guess what Gilfoyle’s latest plan to fuck with him was. “Yeah, let me just take a shower real quick and then we can go do that,” he said sarcastically.

  
“I wish you weren’t being sarcastic,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“Well, I wish you wouldn’t ask me to marry you two seconds after I’ve been inside of you.”

  
“I wanted to do it while you were inside of me but I felt like you would think that was inappropriate,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
Dinesh sighed and shook his head a little.

  
“You’re not going to answer my question, are you?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
“Your post-coital marriage question? No. I’m not,” Dinesh said, staring at him and wondering if he was serious. “Are you high right now?”

  
Gilfoyle looked away.

  
“Oh my God,” Dinesh said.

  
“I don’t see why what drugs I’m on or how recently I’ve gotten fucked are relevant to the question I’m asking you,” Gilfoyle said. When he saw the way that made Dinesh glare, he quickly added, “But, I can see that it’s important to you, so I take it back. Let’s just both forget it.”

 

 

 

When their Uber pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant, Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows and said, “This isn’t one of the two restaurants we like.”

  
“I thought we’d try something new,” Gilfoyle said as he stepped outside.

  
Dinesh looked over Gilfoyle’s outfit as he followed him. “When did you get a collared shirt? Why aren’t you in a flannel with disgusting stains on it?”

  
“I wash my clothes,” Gilfoyle said as he walked inside the restaurant. “I have a reservation. Gilfoyle for two,” he told the hostess.

  
As they ate their meal, they carried on a regular conversation, but Dinesh felt a sense of dread.

  
“Should we get the check?” Dinesh asked when they were done with their food. Gilfoyle shook his head a little and pointed towards the waitress, who was bringing champagne. Dinesh watched silently as she poured champagne for two.

  
When the waitress walked away, Gilfoyle took out a jewelry box. “Gilfoyle...” Dinesh said.

  
“You didn’t like when I just said ‘hey, wanna get married’,” Gilfoyle reminded him. “So let me just do the whole thing.”

  
“Okay,” Dinesh said with a little nod of acknowledgment.

  
“From the moment the vibe between us turned weird and sexual, I’ve been falling in love,” he said. “It’s a deeper love than I’d ever felt before. I understand what it feels like to want to make someone else happy more than you want to make yourself happy. I’m a slightly better person and I’m actually okay with that.” When Dinesh didn’t say anything, he added, “That was the whole speech. I’m done now.” He realized he’d left out the most important part and said, “Oh. Shit. Also: Dinesh Chugtai, will you marry me?”

  
Dinesh stared at him.

  
After a second, Gilfoyle asked, “Did I fuck up the proposal again?”

  
“No, I think you got everything right,” Dinesh acknowledged. He looked down at the ring in the jewelry box that Gilfoyle was holding and said, “Although...that looks way too small for my fingers.”

  
“Oh, yeah, it’s made for a woman,” he said. “I had my mom ship me my grandma’s wedding ring. I figured we can re-size it. But, my grandma was also a cunt, so we can throw it in the ocean if you’d rather.”

  
“You called your mother, who you hate and who hates you, and convinced her to send you a family heirloom wedding ring?” Dinesh asked.

  
“For you, yeah,” he said. “I was hoping that if I got everything right, maybe your answer would be yes. Was I wrong?”

  
“My answer is I don’t know,” Dinesh said. “This is all too weird for me.”

  
“Okay,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m not trying to pressure you, but can I ask what’s so weird about it?”

  
“You don’t think this is super-weird?” Dinesh asked.

  
“I’ve said ‘I love you’ and you’ve said it back. When we got enough money to move out of Erlich’s, we decided to buy a house together, not live separately. I’d say we’ve always been on a progression that normally leads to...”

  
“Yeah, but we’re not normal,” Dinesh said. “Do you even believe in the institution of marriage?”

  
“I wouldn’t call it a belief, like it’s this big thing,” he said. “But...I think that I only want to be with you for the rest of my life and I’d like it if you would only be with me for the rest of my life and I’d like us to protect each other and take care of each other in our old age and through whatever happens...and if we want to affirm that in some sort of setting with an open bar, that could be good.”

  
Dinesh looked like he might be about to cry so Gilfoyle quickly said, “I’m sorry." 

  
“For what?” Dinesh asked.

  
“For whatever made you upset. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said.

  
“You didn’t,” Dinesh told him. “I just feel so bad.”

  
“Then I fucked up and I’m sorry. You shouldn’t feel bad. Don’t feel bad,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I feel like you’ve always been more certain about this than I have and I’m sorry that I can’t give you this no holding back, passionate romance,” he said. “For me, things like you talking about how you want to marry me...just feel weird.”

  
“Okay,” Gilfoyle said. “I don’t need everything to be romantic. I just want to have you around.” He flagged someone down and asked for the check, then looked at Dinesh and asked, “Can I ask you one more thing? And I’m not trying to talk you into anything. I just want to know.”

  
“Go ahead,” Dinesh said.

  
“When you imagine yourself in ten years or twenty years or as an old man, what do you imagine? Are you alone or...with someone else...”

  
Dinesh took some time to think about it and Gilfoyle chugged down his champagne. “You’re there,” he said. “Whatever I imagine, you’re always there.”

  
Gilfoyle squeezed his leg tightly. “I’m really glad,” he said.

 

 

“Someone is here to see you, Mr. Chugtai.” Dinesh was completely jarred by the intercom message from his secretary because the one instruction he’d given her was to design everything around making sure he never had to interact with anyone in person.

  
“Who is it?” he asked.

  
“Barbara Gilfoyle,” his secretary said. Dinesh felt his heart race. In the time that he and Gilfoyle had been intimate, Mrs. Gilfoyle had taken on a mythic quality in his mind. She was like the boogie man, not a real person but a mysterious dark cloud who caused all of Gilfoyle’s issues.

  
“Tell her to come in,” he said nervously.

  
The person who walked into Dinesh’s office wasn’t a monster. She was just an old Canadian woman in a perfect, classy dress and tasteful make up. Dinesh immediately saw the resemblance to Gilfoyle and it freaked him out.

  
“Are you just going to stare at me, with your mouth agape?” she asked him. “It would be polite to offer me a seat.”

  
“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, go ahead. Take a seat. Please. What are you...um...is Gilfoyle not in his office?”

  
“He is but I’m here to see you,” she told him.

  
“Do you mean right now you’re here to see me or...you got on an international flight just to see me?” Dinesh asked.

  
As she sat down, Mrs. Gilfoyle looked at him in a way that made him shudder. He felt like this woman was terrifying, but he wasn’t sure if she was actually terrifying or it was just everything he’d heard about her. Or the fact that she acted so much like Gilfoyle.

  
“I’ll see Bertram while I’m here, of course,” she said. “But, I did want to meet you.”

  
He nodded politely, totally speechless.

  
“A couple weeks ago, my son called me, which...doesn’t happen. He asked me for a ring he’s never cared about before. Before I could even ask why he wanted it so badly, he started talking about this person, Dinesh Chugtai. While he was talking, I realized that he was excited to talk me and that...that really doesn’t happen. When I called him to find out what happened, he wouldn’t answer my calls. I’m assuming this means you are not currently his fiance, correct?”

  
“No, but I do--”

  
“I’m sure you have perfectly valid reasons for making the decision you made. Bertram has never been easy to live with, I don’t know why he’d start now. All I care about is that for one day, my son wanted to talk to me and it was because of you. I’d like to at least know who you are. Are you free for lunch?”

  
Dinesh stared at her.

  
“Are you going to tell an old woman she took an international flight for no reason?”

  
“Um. No. No. Let me...yeah, let’s go,” Dinesh said.

 

 

During the drive to the restaurant, Dinesh sat in stunned silence, nodding politely and admiring Mrs. Gilfoyle’s ability to make smalltalk about the weather and how strange Uber is to her, as though this wasn't an incredibly awkward situation.

  
Once they were actually sitting across from each other with food, the smalltalk went away and was replaced with a look he was too familiar with. On the surface, it was a look of quiet calm and he wouldn’t have any reason to think that there was much more going on underneath if he wasn’t so used to seeing the same look on his boyfriend.

  
He couldn’t stand the way she was quietly watching him, so he said, “Um...how did you find me?”

  
“Not everyone is a computer genius, but that doesn’t mean we’re completely clueless. I have Yahoo,” she told him.

  
“Right. Of course,” he said.

  
“Dinesh-- may I call you Dinesh? Mr. Chugtai seems very formal for someone who may or may not be like a son to me someday.”

  
“Dinesh is fine,” he said, hoping that was the correct answer to her loaded question.

  
“Great, Dinesh,” she said. “I feel like I want to know everything about you, but like I might be afraid of what I find out.”

  
He stared at her and after a second, he said, “That’s weird...I feel exactly the same way about you.”

  
“What do you know already?” she asked him. One particular word came to mind, it started with a c and he definitely wasn’t going to say it. She sat there waiting, with that Gilfoyle look on her face.

  
“I know that he thinks you betrayed him,” he said. “And that he’s barely talked to you since.” She gave him a slight nod. To change the subject, he asked, “What do you know about me?”

  
She slowly smiled. It freaked him out, the same way it had freaked him out when he’d first started seeing Gilfoyle truly happy. “I need grandma’s ring. I met someone I want to give it to. His name is Dinesh Chugtai. I love him. I’m happy,” she said. Dinesh wondered how many times she’d been repeating the words from that phone call to herself.

  
“That’s very brief and to the point,” he said.

  
“Yes, Bertram does not like talking to me,” she said simply. “But, he wanted me to know that.”

  
“What exactly do you want to know about me?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Are you and Bertram dating?” she asked.

  
He was a little surprised by the question and said, “...yeah. Of course.”

  
“That’s good. It would not have surprised me if he’d proposed to someone he’d spoken to once.”

  
“It’s not like that. We live together. It’s very serious. We are going to get married someday,” he said. He felt surprised when he heard that slip out.

  
She smiled and said, “Good. That’s very good.”

  
“Is there anything else?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Yes, it’s not a question but there’s something I’d like to tell you,” she said.

  
“Okay...”

  
“I love you,” she told him.

  
Dinesh stared at her.

  
“I know that I don’t know you,” she said. “I know you probably hate me.”

  
After a moment of silence, Dinesh realized she’d meant it to be kind of a question. “For everything Gilfoyle has said about you, he’s never asked me to hate you on his behalf, so I don’t think of it as any of my business, really,” he told her.

  
She nodded and said, “Good. I can work with that. Anyway, I realize looking back I was not always the best mother, but everything I ever did was because I was worried about Bertram. I never fully understood what scared me so much about him until a couple weeks ago. Deep down, I believe I was scared that my son would never be happy. Then, all of a sudden, he was. That’s why I love you.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Gilfoyle,” he said.

  
“I hope you marry him soon,” she said, taking his hand. “I mean, just the idea of marrying you was enough to get him to call me for the first time in a very long time. For so long I felt like I didn’t have a son. But, maybe soon...” She squeezed Dinesh’s hand, “I’ll have two.”

 

 

“I can’t believe my mom came all the way down here,” Gilfoyle said. He leaned against Dinesh and stumbled into their house. He’d gotten pretty drunk while they were having dinner with his mom. “I can’t believe she’s happy. I can’t believe she likes you. Where was the person open-minded enough to let me marry a Pakistani man when I was ten?”

  
“Did you want to marry a Pakistani man when you were ten?” Dinesh asked.

  
“You know what I mean,” he grumbled. “We have to break up immediately. I cannot continue doing this knowing that she’s happy about it.”

  
Dinesh rolled his eyes. “I know you still want to marry me,” he said.

  
“Fine. That’s true,” Gilfoyle admitted.

  
“And I want to marry you,” Dinesh told him.

  
Gilfoyle grinned but then frowned and asked, “Oh shit, did she convince you? I am not going to let her have that win forever.”

  
“No, she didn’t,” Dinesh said, even though she totally did. “I just needed some time to think about it and I’ve realized that I really do want to marry you.”

  
Gilfoyle grinned and pinned Dinesh against the wall as he kissed him hard.

 

 

 

“We should probably plan our wedding at some point,” Gilfoyle said, sliding into Dinesh’s lap.

  
Dinesh grinned and put his hands on Gilfoyle’s ass. “I guess,” he said. “Can we just hire a wedding planner? I have no idea how to make a wedding happen. And that’s the point of being rich, right? You can just make people think about the boring stuff for you?”

  
Gilfoyle smiled and said, “Yeah. We should still probably decide some general vibe kind of stuff. Like type of venue.”

  
Dinesh wrinkled up his eyebrows, thinking about how in over his head he was.

  
“We could always have it at my church,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Dinesh looked at him with distaste. “It’s weird when you just call it your church like it’s totally normal.”

  
“It’s where I go to church,” Gilfoyle said with a shrug.

  
“Yeah, but when you call it that, it makes it sound like, you know...it’s full of grandmas wearing hats.”

  
“I’ve seen grandmas wearing hats there. Don’t limit what lords grandmas wearing hats are capable of worshipping.”

  
Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not doing some creepy ceremony that says that in Satan’s eyes, I belong to you. Besides, do they even do same-sex marriages?”

  
“No,” Gilfoyle said sarcastically. “We believe there’s no need for earthly morality and no one should be accountable to anyone else, unless you want to marry a dude. Then we draw the line.”

  
“Okay, fair enough,” Dinesh said. “But, I don’t think our parents would come to a wedding at the Church of Satan.”

  
“Then that’s a bonus,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“I thought you and your parents were getting along okay,” Dinesh said.

  
Gilfoyle shrugged. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to torture them a little.”

  
“Well, I don't want to torture my parents,” Dinesh said.

  
“Have they even talked to you since you told them you’re marrying a man?”

  
“No,” Dinesh said, looking down. “But, I know they will and when they do, I don’t want to tell them to send the RSVPs to the Church of Satan.”

  
“They would send RSVPs to us regardless of the venue. You really don’t know anything about planning weddings.”

  
“You know what I mean,” Dinesh said. “Is that stuff really important to you? I mean, you don’t...you don’t want me to convert or something, do you?”

  
“No, you don’t have to do that for me,” he said. “It’s just where I’ve always imagined getting married.”

  
“Okay, having spent ninety terrible minutes at that place...why?”

  
“I’ll admit I first joined the church just to be angry and weird but then it became a support system. For a long time it was my only support system. It’s important.”

  
“Okay,” Dinesh said, pulling him close and trying to show that even though he didn’t get it all, he was okay with Gilfoyle’s religion. “But, could it possibly...be important in a way that doesn’t affect the happiest day of my life?”

  
Gilfoyle grinned. “Marrying me is going to be the happiest day of your life?”

  
Dinesh nuzzled against Gilfoyle’s neck and said, “Of course.”

  
“Do you want to fuck on the kitchen table?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
Dinesh kissed his neck and said, “More than anything.”


End file.
